The Riolu and I
by zoruarules4
Summary: First part of the BJ saga. When N goes to Driftveil Woods on his Zekrom searching for Black, his Zorua tells him Black is dead. Luckily, Black survived it, and turned into a Riolu!
1. Pokemon, Here I Come

**Helllooo! I can't believe Black's Journey will be destined to be in fact a series! This story centers in N's romantic feeling for Black, and the hate of humans and pokemon. **

* * *

N's POV

I walked through the path to the quiet simple Pallet Town, the fun dwelling of Ash's home and the Oak Lab.

Black had broken my stable heart, and I was accepting her choice for life.

'I wish I had never saw Black in my childhood,' I sighed fatefully as the Spearow flew in the wildflower skies. 'She was meant to be with that- wait N Harmonia! Stop!'

I whacked myself in the face and smiled.

'Ash's a pain in the neck, and not her soulmate. I'm her soulmate.' I laughed and thought of my forgotten mother who seemed to disappear from my childish mind every time a thought came into my head.

'Mom will disaprove of my pursuing,' I climbed a oak tree and sat on a strong brown tree branch, patting a Pichu. 'Black's a hunter, and I will always be the leader of Team Plasma.'

**Get away from Unova and Kanto, N. **It was Ash's unnamed father telepathically yelling at me. **Get the hell outta here.**

God, I had never heard the spoken voice of the father of Ash. 'Hey?'

**Yeah?**

'Do you know how to get rid of your son without insulting his soul?'

Ash's father whacked myself across the regions so high I could practically touch the fluffy white clouds. 'Sorry!'

I landed in a rough icy crater surrounded by alive and dead birch trees. I knew this was the resting place of Black Kyurem, a legendary Pokemon rumoured to be fused with a Pokemon and human, and more powerful than Arceus.

Man, Ash's father had a hard heart for his son's legacies and enemies. 'Gulp.'

I climbed out of the crater and called my Zekrom. The electric black Pokemon flew above me, using its blue flashing tail to fly. I got on Zekrom's black back and ordered to go to Driftveil City.

I knew I had given Ash my soulmate, but my heart is practically screaming _GO AFTER BLACK YOU STUPID SOUL_

I was a moon, covered with white.

Black was the gleaming black sun.

She was different.

And I felt the attraction from there on.

As Zekrom flew in the cornflower skies, I could see the grassy hills in the regions swerving in the powerful wind. _I have to get Black, _I thought instantly. After all, who doesn't pursue a soulmate for ten years?

Then, with my joy, and antipation at seeing my soulmate, I sang Glad You came by The Wanted.

I imagined I and Black in the forest with lots of freed Pokemon. 'I'm glad you came to my mind Black...'

Zekrom roared with antipation and dived down to Driftveil. I could faintly see the image of Black playing with a Riolu in the forest. _She's perfect._

Zekrom landed in a gentle wild-flower field. I got off his back and looked around, hoping to see Black.

Instead, I could see a pack of Zorua in the field prancing. One of them I could remember, I released.

'Black? Ash? Reshiram?' I called, holding my pale hands up for everyone to see.

My hands were gently scarred for I had fallen in a patch of darkly thorns in Sinnoh while I was traveling. _Where is she?_

Then my released, ruffled Zorua came and looked at me sorrowfully. _She's dead, N. A angry hunter killed her because she wouldn't give up Nate and Rosa, her children._

I suddenly was filled with a beast of anger despite my always being calm. 'What was the hunter's name?'

_His name is J Wilson, a vampire hunter famed for dangerous quests. The image you just saw was Black's sister White. _Zorua slouched and trotted away.

My fists tightened and I ran into the forest crying.

_third person_

A Riolu watched as N ran with sadness. 'Good thing Wilson didn't kill me whole.'

_N's POV_

I was cloaked in anger. Peace was gone in my body, suddenly a Riolu jumped in front of me. 'N! It's me!'

'Who?' I asked the Riolu. The Riolu's voice seemed like Black's.

'Black, you idiot!' The Riolu cracked up laughing and the laughing seemed like Black's.

I realised the Riolu was actually Black. 'I've been searching for you for five more years Black. Stop laughing!'

She almost died giggling and laughing at the incredulous look on my face. 'I never believed you'll be so confident and caring!'

* * *

Black the Riolu kept laughing so much I was annoyed.

'You ripped my heart Black,' I said seriously. 'for that do-gooder.'

'So? Ash wasn't crazed to liberate all Pokemon and I hadn't met him in the times when I began my journey,' argued the Riolu angrily. 'You've been pursuing a girl for ten years. Just stop N Harmonia.'

Her suddenly cold voice chilled my mind with powerful effect. 'How 'bout this Black? I get your own body back, and you marry me?'

'You have a point,' mumbled Black the Riolu. 'It's kinda uncomforable in a Riolu's body. And I get urges to hunt.'

'That's what you do, Black. You hunt.' I said to her with gentle annoyance.

'Oh yeah.' Black the Riolu said dazed by our converation.

Then, to my surprise, she sang to me like a soft Pidove.

I listened to her song carefully. It was like she was sending a message to me in song.

**I hated you, now I loved you.**

She was gazing at me with her Riolu red eyes, I gazed back with romance.

**Now we are together, together.**

**Our only truth, I found you and I yet, hate you with romantic feelings.**

I smiled to myself, imagining when Black would be human and we would be finally together.

**But, we must search for our love, like a gliding bird.**

**Heartless like a bird you are, yet as beautiful as a nightingale.**

Next she danced in the grass. I watched with amazement. It was like she was riding the shadows with swift bird like movements.

_She's perfect..._ I thought happily.

'Do we have a deal?' Black the Riolu said to me, hugging my black and white sneakers.

'We have a deal, Black Coldman.' I said happily.

She thrust her paw in front of me. I put my pale hand on top.

We launched our hands(or paws for Black's case) into the air briskly. 'Together we will embark on a quest to find Black Coldman's inner human body and soul, for she had turned into a creature!'

And a dead deal was made between me and Black.

I get her own human body back, and she'll marry _me._

Arceus, I'm evil.

* * *

**There you have the tale! N and Black have made a dead as a Dusknoir deal. I wonder what that's gonna bring for the two Tranquil... **

**Anyway, I made my own song up, called Birds.**

**Birds are no singer's song. BIRDS IS A SONG MADE BY ZORUARULES4 AND N HARMONIA!**


	2. Love is Crazy

**Hi! Thanks to BluechanXD(just by the actions of her stories made me think of the B'sJ saga. I'm calling it the N Saga**

* * *

_N's POV_

When Black the Riolu went to sleep under a birch tree(for it was night) I watched the twinkling stars come and go. It was beautiful. 'I love stars...they're beautiful...'

I felt a light nuzzle on my shoulder. 'N, go to sleep...' Black the Riolu said to me sleepily.

'No, Black,' I said. 'We're chasing the sun. The sun wouldn't like it.'

'The sun doesn't sleep, N,' she said softly. 'The sun burns in the cornflower skies till the black, silent night, then the moon takes control.'

'I know,' I said, kissing her blue small forehead.

Suddenly I saw Black the Riolu clapping to a mysterious beat, her dark blue paws poised to come at me.

Instead, she ran to me and pulled me helplessly to a clearing where millions of Pokemon were.

They watched as I suddenly heard the familier beat and I danced as if my life depended on it.

When all had ended, she leapt on my back smiling, then lay down on the soft little dirt that somehow formed a N.

I gently scooped her up and put her in my arms softly.

In the end, she was in my arms sleeping softly. I watched the sun go up and down, smiled, and sang _Chasing the Sun _by The Wanted.

'We're together Black,' I breathed as I looked at the shiny white moon longingly.

'We're together.'

She turned over on her side quickly and slid her red eyes open. 'D-D-Did you just sing N?'

'Of course I did,' I said to her happily.

'N, why do you keep following me?' Black the Riolu said to me, cocking her head to the side to look at the stars.

'You'll get away,' I sighed. 'And I love you.'

'Oh,' Black scratched me on the cheek. 'This scratch is for a bite that I would like you to do to me.'

'I can't scratch a Riolu,' I covered my eyes because of Black's deafening stare. 'Otherwise I would be a monster.'

'I'll like you, that's a advantage.' She let herself destroy half her arm.

'NO!' I scratched her as to please her and the blood and the scar disappeared.

_How did Riolu, I mean Black heal her arms? That's impossible even for a Pokemon! _I thought with daze.

Suddenly I felt something moist touch my lips. Black was kissing me! 'I like you N,' she sighed as she pulled away. 'I refuse to be separated from you.'

And, while the sun was rising slowly, I recieved my first love kiss from Black. The one from five years ago was only for my quest. 'I...love you.'

'Oh look boys! That man is kissing a Riolu! Sissy-' Black the Riolu suddenly put the boy who was teasing in a Aura Sphere. If a human was in a Aura Sphere, they would die.

Me and Black trotted away to go to Bloodlust City.

I stopped and stared at her. 'It's suddenly sunset Black.'

'That means it's Riolu dance time!' she shouted at me happily and pulled me into a endless trance of dancing.

Man, when Black was a Riolu hunter, she was awesome at dancing.

While I was dancing, she sang yet again the same, beautiful song, first giving a toast to Riolu everywhere and she winked at me mysteriously.

She sang beautifully, like a Pidove in the orange bright sunset.

Her voice was as gentle as a awakened raven in the skies. 'I lost you, hated, loved, no, we are together...'

When she finished, a wave of roses were hurled at me by a random crowd of angry Riolu. _How dare you catch a wild of our kind..._

'She's human!' I yelled angrily.

'Stop!' Black yelled for her turn to be angry. 'Bad Riolu!'

After the group of Riolu had gone away, I was amazed how the Riolu had obeyed Black. 'How come they do what you say?'

She giggled. 'I'm not only a A-list hunter, but I'm king of the Riolu and Lucario. They obey otherwise they are executed.'

I smiled at Black the Riolu's advantage.

Black suddenly chuckled and started to giggle at my messed up hair.

Our laughter echoed in the empty forest and we both shared a strong bond.

I thought about the angry crowd that had did what Black said.

The Riolu that obeyed would help us in my quest to get Black's human body back.

* * *

**Hi guys! Back in the forest, Bloodlust City is a OC town that I created. Bloodlust City is a town full of blood thirsty hunters, that's how the city got it name. Thanks to everyone who reviewed(no one did for the story's sake)**


	3. The Guardians

**You ruined my life N Harmonia, now I will ruin yours. - Black Coldman upcoming chapter 4 and sorry it is suddenly so short.**

**Black wasn't exactly a bloodlike hunter**

* * *

When me and Black the mysterious Riolu spent a minute in the quiet forest remembering how we were enemies, we remembered how we were different.

Black practically was a tomboyish hunter queen who knew exactly how to interact and summon legendary creatures of the earth. I didn't even have the Azure Flute which calls Arceus.

I was a prince who wanted to separate Pokemon and humans, I was a guy who never quit.

Her blood was rich in hunters. Mine was a royal blood known as Harmonicad blood.

She was well known. I was misty and mysterious.

Her black droopy ears hung over her eyes like dead branches and she stared at me. 'We're different, right N?'

'Yeah,' I replied solely, slowly backing away for I was not to belong with a deadly hunter. 'we're different.'

'I don't know how I summoned up the power to turn into a Pokemon while I was dying, N,' she blinked as slowly as a moving snail.

'Cool.' was my reply.

She sighed. 'N, I was your cousin.'

'Wha...' I was surprised at her answer. I came to her quietly. 'I'm not your cousin. I'm your imprinted soulmate.'

'I had a vision of our blood. Both liquids were same looking, and flowed at the same time. That means we're related.' She covered her eyes angrily.

I sighed anyways. 'You got away, we're hypnotised by drums,' I put my hands up and started to sing.

Black the Riolu watched with surprise as I began to dance as if my life depended on it, I sang with sadness yet amazed that this human Riolu would watch her imprintee dance in the moonlight.

She rose in the air twirling like so, she rode the shadows like demons waiting to have fun.

'Yet nothing is wise, yet forgot the truth...yet forget everything, it seems like long ago, ago...'

She sang the rest, then bowed with a sign of respect. 'You're a moron, a romantic moron.'

'Yeah, I am.'

'I can't believe I just fell in love with a moron.'

'I'm not a moron.'

'You are a moron.'

'Will you forgive me?'

'Why?'

'I hurt you and Ash nearly got murdered from my dagger from five years before.'

'Why you little...'

A man called Grey Dragoni watched in a ghostly form as N and Black the Riolu glided and danced yet enjoying the shifty lights of the night. 'I knew my prescendant could love a Harmonia.'

* * *

**What do you think? It had me crying as I wrote the chapter. Even though I HATE FerriswheelShipping I'm doing it anyways cos some girl begged me to do it at Pokefest**


	4. Mysteries Revealed

**They...are the ones to stop it. Black and White, it seems the same**

* * *

While dancing as fast as a running Liepard with Black the Riolu, I fell asleep slowly.

I woke up on the growling flying creature known as a phoenix. 'Where am I?'

The Phoenix snarled and looked at me with its golden stinging eyes. I seemed to look endlessly at the black, darkly held depths of its eyes. _You are in the hunter region of Lusticu, the region known to assainate Harmonias._

I gulped. 'How many hunters reside here?'

_Nightgale used to live here. His blood was not exactly human,_ the deep voice of the Phoenix spoke. _You have fallen in love with his daughter and the hunters of this region think the Hunter King is their leader. Harmonias are like humans with a hunter._

'Bad combination, N.' White appeared out of nowwhere in the sky, glaring at me. 'You cannot marry her.'

Why? was the main question in my mind. I knew Black was a hunter, but seriously. 'Why, why why?'

'You will be assassinated by Black herself. She cannot control her strong instincts when chosen to by Hunter Queen.' White suddenly chuckled.

'Who is Hunter King and Queen?' I despeately shouted out to the regions.

I heard a faint familier answer. _Hey Harmonia, it's Roxie. Apparently Black is the true heir to Hunter Queen and you are the one chosen to be Hunter King. _

I knew it all along. Black was not exactly a hunter, but a royal heir and A-list hunter to the Queen crown!

Suddenly White pushed me off the Phoenix and the, I found out, gay Phoenix waved at me weirdly.

I was falling in mid air. _I was going to die,_ I realised. A_nd my quest will not be truly fulfilled._

Suddenly I felt someone catch me gently and we floated in the skies. I looked backward and saw it was a evolved Lucario, and knew Black had evolved to help my case. **N. It's me Black!**

I hugged her crying. 'Your sister appeared and told me...case of Hunter King...then she pushed me off...'

She gazed at me in my watery greeny grey eyes and hugged me myself. 'Ghetsis, your foster father told me to get the heck out of here angrily,' she burst in tears, one running down her blue and black face. 'He screamed that you will never ever get to be with me.'

_I'll teach the stupid man to never mess with a A-list hunter! _I thought angrily.

'Why couldn't you use your swords and guns and martial arts?' I asked to her.

'Ghetsis burned my weapons, and deleted every single thing about martial arts. I can't even throw a punch at someone, only a command to use my moves would do the trick.'

'But then, you'll become a true Pokemon.' I concluded at her gently.

All of a sudden I saw a glint in her eyes. Then she whacked me in the face with supposed anger. **You ruined my life N Harmonia, now I will ruin yours.**

'Nooooooooooooooooo!' was all I could scream before the hypnotised Black the Lucario knocked the lights out of me.

_Third person_

As N fainted, Black was trying to resist her anger and instinct to kill him. 'Why?'

All was chaos but a particular song was playing in her head.

She hated her instincts and more.

She wanted to be a normal person.

She roared and screamed the word nobody dared to say or think...the word that only the hunters shudder and say.

Everything stopped in the world.

Pokemon stopped attacking other Pokemon. Professor Bianca froze in her Lab back in Nuvema.

Skyla stopped gliding in the hoops in her flying themed Gym.

Kyurem was as silent as a statue in the legendary Chasm. The clouds were frozen in the cornflower skies.

Her arm broke away into tiny little shards as she breathed the word.

_**Harmonia.**_


	5. Blood

_N's POV_

My final moments of living was when I saw Black hurting and damaging herself as quick as a blink of a eye. I heard her whispering something, but couldn't get the word.

The word. Harmonia.

When I thought about the word Harmonia, something changed inside of me. Like a new moon.

Black had gotten away from my grasp, and I was being childish still searching for her love.

Suddenly my whole future sped in my mind. I was being married, then one of the kids was murdered by a not controlled Lucario. The mother and my future wife was manslaughtered during a visit to our murdered child's grave.

Then it hit me bang in the center of my mind. _For chasing Black all your life, you shall have your loved ones die in the future._

Jason, Black's father, had sent me that telepathic message ten years ago. And he didn't mean dear Black? Black is one of my loved ones.

Suddenly I heard Black choking fast. 'Black, are you alright?'

Black the Lucario glared gently. 'W-W-Who do you think I am? Hunters are immortal- hu!'

Half of her body was scarred. I hoped that she would heal!

She spat out a drop of red, liquidic blood. I gasped with fright and fished my Xtransviewer(which is like a phone) out of my black jeans, flipping out the black screen and and pressing Bianca's number.

One of the grunts told me her number when I was twenty one and I was annoyed, ripping the paper which had the girl's number apart.

Bianca's cheerful, blonde haired face filled half the screen. 'What is it, N? Is my friend Black all right?'

'She's dying and choking, you blonde woman!' I screamed into the phone. 'She's spitting out blood!'

Bianca's pale face changed to a sad but despreate voice. 'Call 000! That sign means that ten seconds before death!'

She hung up on me and then I called the ambulance number.

Seven seconds before my lover was about to die, the medics arrived and put Black the Lucario on a white stretcher to cover up the blood.

'The Lucario will not survive in this condition,' one of the doctors told me as the medical officals pushed the slow stretcher into the back of the white and red ambulance. 'How did she get hurt like this?'

Then he glared at me. 'Did you hurt it, attacking too much?'

'No!' I shouted. Black wasn't even my own Pokemon!

'Liar. Wild Lucario can survive this. Caught Lucario can die in this condition.'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you the whole long story.'

'You're a freak Harmonia. You wrecked this region to it's knees and you are about to be the convict that killed one of our nearly disappeared species of Pokemon.'

Black growled and swiped unsuccessfully at the medical officer/doctor. _He's my friend!_

**Stupid officer,** I thought angrily.

Lucario- no I mean Black twitched and roared. _Lucario!_

'You've turned...into a true Lucario, Black. How could that haunting word make you like this?' I pushed away the officers and leapt onto the stretcher. 'Please, just say my name, it would please me as our final moment together...'

_N, you have succeeded...I will come back for you... Her final words was as silent as a leaf falling from a autumn tree._

_I watched them drive away with a wild Bouffalant chasing the transport._

_Then I put my hands in my face and walked away crying. 'Goodbye...'_


End file.
